


Make Him the Cutest that I've Ever Seen

by TriumphShouts



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleep, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from the last episode of Agents of Cracked - Dan finds out Michael doesn't sleep and thinks handjobs are fine during a conversation. The latter is the less surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him the Cutest that I've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Agents of Cracked is one of the best things ever and anyone that has seen it basically has an obligation to write fic. So I did.

Michael is scared. Everything is black, and his body feels heavy. There is a strange feeling, like everything is made of sand. Or he’s made of sand. He tries to look at his hand to see if they are indeed now made of sand, but he’s tangled in something. His eyes open, and he thrashes about. He hears a familiar voice cry out and a heavy thud. Sitting up, he can see he’s in a bed. Dan pops up from the floor, holding his face. “Jesus, Michael! You elbowed me in the eye!”  
“What’s going on Dan! What did you do to me?” Michael scanned the room. Didn’t seem like a secret alien government testing lab, but who could tell these days?  
Dan stood, gathering a sheet around himself almost demurely. “I would have thought you’d remember, Michael. I told you I wasn’t having sex with you for the first time in a hot air balloon, then you said you’d already had sex with me, and I said the threesome didn't count, and then you did… something to the balloon –I think you popped it with a pin, but that shouldn't work - and we crashed into a duck pond. Then we found a hotel, and…” he trailed off, one hand vaguely gesturing to the room.  
Oh yeah. Michael remembered. Getting his hands on Dan, getting Dan’s hands on him. That didn’t explain the darkness though, the heaviness. “Did you drug me? Dan, you sly dog.” Mike grinned. He didn’t know drugs were allowed in their… thing.

  
“No, no, god” Daniel backed up, waving his hands but not letting the sheet fall for where it was covering him up to the chin. “You just fell asleep. Wait…” Dan edge closer, his voice more soothing “How long has it been since you actually slept? Without drugs?” Michael looked at him, confused. He didn’t remember sleeping. Sleeping was something that happened to other people. Wasting the night while Michael moved on to more exciting times. Michael just passed out occasionally after an especially large amount of drugs.  
Dan sat next to him on the bed. “Michael, listen to me. Can you listen to me?” Michael nodded, looking him in the eye.  
“You were-ahhh” Dan started talking, but he cut himself off with a long, breathy moan. “Michael, what are you do-ahhh-ing?” Michael didn’t break eye contact, didn’t even look down. He was holding Dan’s dick, stroking it almost absentmindedly.  
“You wanted me to listen Dan. You’re just going to get annoyed if I’m holding my own dick, so… get on with it”

  
Dan bit his lip, face flushed. “Ok, lo-oook. People fall asleep after… after things. It’s normal. I know you don’t normally sleep, in fact, I don’t know you even ha-ha-have to. But you might feel b-b-betterohgod yes, more, please.” Michael, without breaking eye, contact, while nodding and listen to what Dan was saying, was giving Dan the best handjob in the world. Michael waited, but more didn’t seem to be forthcoming.  
He reached down a little lower, taking more of Daniel into hand. “Will you sleep with me?” Michael seemed almost off guard, his nonchalance a little forced. Dan didn’t try for words this time, just nodded vigorously. “Ok, I guess I can try this east coast ‘sleep’ thing” Michael shrugged.  
“It’s not-“ Dan tried to protest, but most of his brain was taken up by the weird, twisting hand movement Michael had just made. “Ok, yes, just more…” His attempt at coherent words dissolved into thrusting, trying to get more of Michael against him.  
So Michael put his head down and swallowed Daniel to the root. He didn’t know why this made Dan cry out and come almost instantly, hot pulses that Michael swallowed, knowing all too well the effect a rippling throat had on someone mid-orgasm.

  
Dan panted and flopped back on the bed. “How often do you think you’re going to stop me mid-sentence for sex?” He managed after a few deep breaths.  
“Like, all the time” Michael was already on top of him, hard and jerking himself. He wanted to come onto Dan, all over him. He’d wanted that for a long time, to tell the truth. Not just doing it was demonstrating a self-restraint Michael rarely even tried to exercise, let alone actually achieved. And Dan didn’t even move, looking up at with this strange look in his eyes. It looked a little like the lust with which he was used to being regarded, but softer somehow.


End file.
